Calder
Hayato (Holt) Carson (ハヤト カーソン, Hayato) is a supporting character of the ongoing Striking Blades series, created by "XDenshaX" on FanFiction.Net. He currently resides in the Sword Art Online universe and was suggested as an OC by "Stormbreaker99." He was among the 10,000 players who were trapped inside when the death game began. he is a Knight class who vanguards and forwards the frontlines with his guild. Appearance Holt has a mixed look of European and Japanese. His eyes are black, but not a solid black, rather a lighter shade of black, sort of like gray. He has a prominent tall nose and thick eyebrows. His face is quiet angular, taking after a British look. He has brown hair with flecks of black within it, streaked near the edges. He usually keeps it cut short, not like a buzzcut and just a bit longer. Holt is also big boned, standing at 5 feet five inches tall. He has wide shoulders, thick arms and thick legs, a very typical European male. The only thing that would throw him into the Eastern area of the globe is his slightly Asian eyes, more slanted than other white males. Due to his time outside and various sports, his muscles are lean and strong. Personality Holt is a rather calm type of individual, not very hyper or loud mouthed as his other British friends. He likes to smile, not just with his mouth but always with his eyes, beaming happily at his friends and strangers alike. He's socially active, and enjoys hanging out with friends and participating in different activities. He is also quite careful when it comes to children for he is a rather big fellow. He doesn't yell much, keeps serious when in troubling situations, but always ends up with a positive look on things. When it comes to hunting or any type of sport, Holt is extremely focused, so much that he will remain still for hours while waiting for a deer or animal to pass. He is very intent and determined to accomplish or do whatever his mind is set on, so long as they fit within his religious and moral parameters. A Catholic, Holt is very highly religious, but is also extremely tolerant of other views. He holds his in his heart, but allows other to see how they want to see. This faith is shown especially when he prays over the dead animals kills and the meals that he eats. Background Born to an English father and a Japanese mother, Hayato, or Holt, depending on where he was at the time, was raised up in Surrey, England living for most of his life in the countryside. He was raised up learning all sorts of country ways, hunting, swimming, tracking, fishing, skinning and other useful tricks of the woods. His father is a professional big-game fisherman and also a competitive hunter. He taught Holt all that he knew. His mother is an at-home accountant, keeping the books of various people right in the comfort of her living room. As such, Holt is very skilled in outdoor life and quite versed in dealing with people. He has a heavy English accent along with the obvious look of an Eastern man, what with the oriental heritage. Asides from hunting, Holt took track and field in school along with joining the wrestling team. He wasn't the best, but he remained in the top three at both types of sports. Equipment and Items Starter Equipment and Items * Iron Zweihander * Health Crystal x4 * Teleport Crystal x 2 * Leather Chest Plate Later Weapons *Ornate Steel Two-Handed Sword *Sealed Guardian (Floor 24 sword) *Kur's Fang (End-game sword) Later Armor 1. Ancient Dragon Set (When worn all together, the set grants 20% attack power and 30% resistance to fire) *Ancient Dragon Helm *Ancient Dragon Cuirass *Ancient Dragon Single Pauldron *Ancient Dragon Gauntlets *Ancient Dragon Faulds *Ancient Guardian Boots 2. In Life, Virility (When worn together with the other two Keeper Sets boosts the wearer's attack power by 30%) *ILV Chest Plate *ILV Shoulder Guards *ILV Guantlets *ILV Faulds *ILV Greaves *ILV Undergarments *ILV Boots Abilities Sword Art Online (Floor 75) *'Level:' 94 *'HP:' 16960 Skills Buffs *Spirit of the Dragon - Calder gains an immense 30% boost of attack power, though is then decreased in the same amount of defense. *Charging Charge - Calder's speed is automatically increased by 10% when using Sprint. *Giga Drive - A bright red aura outline's Calder's form as he gets a 15% boost in movement speed and attack power for five minutes before it goes into a 10 minute cooldown. *Ward of Dawn - Coats the user's weapons in a lasting blue glow and allows them to heal their party or guild members and boost their guild members stats by 2% with each attack given. Lasts for ten minutes before switching to a cooldown for the same amount of time. *Volatile Mind - Calder's hair bursts into a glow of orange and his eyes change to the same color. For the next five minutes, every Explosive Impact skill will induce a Critical Hit, and huge knockback. With every percent of health he loses, Calder's attack power raises by the same amount. *Erupting Flame - Calder's attack speed and movement speed increase with every Explosive Impact skill succesfully landed. Explosive Impact * Avalanche - (1-hit strike) A high-level sword skill that crushes down on the enemy. * Heavy Chop - (1-hit strike) A step up from the basic Chop skill. *Bang - (1-hit strike) A heavy swing that gives off an explosive aesthetic that sends the opponent flying, destroys armor durability by 10%. *Boom - (1-hit strike) A heavy swing that gives off an explosive aesthatic and sends the opponent flying, destroys amor durability by 20%. *Kaboom - (2-hit combo) A heavy swing that gives off an exploding aesthetic, and sends the opponent flying, destroys armor durability by 30% * Brazen Force - (1-hit strike) Calder slams his sword into the opponent to send them flying back. Will induce a heavy knockback and Daze debuff. * Tempestuous Strike - (1-hit strike) Calder strikes the opponent with the edge of his blade, garnering an accompanying force of wind that sends the enemy flying back. Chance of inflicting Concussion and Daze. * Incendiary Smash - (1-hit strike) Calder's sword sparks with aesthetic cinders as he swings his sword for the opponent, the attack destroys 50% of armor. * Ground Detonation - (1-hit strike) Calder strikes the ground with a yellow glowing blade, erupting the ground around him and releasing a shockwave of wind. *Windmiller - (4-hit combo) A series of spinning strikes that deal high damage. *Tank Buster -(1-hit strike) A strike made to destroy tanks. Calder swings heavily for the opponent's body. * God's Right Hand - (1-hit strike) Calder's sword hand ingites in a white glow as well as the sword itself, and with a simple strike, he automatically deals a critical hit to anything the blade touches, as well as an instantaneous knockback. * Bang!!! - (1-hit strike) * Down and Up - (2-hit strike) A smashing slice down and a heavy slice upwards. * Whirlwind - (3-hit combo) The user takes his sword and spins in 3 circles to slash. It is a heavy move but won't induce Dizziness due to the short attack. * Rounding Slashes - (4-hit combo) The user takes the sword around the body and slices down rapidly four times. Quotes Trivia *Calder is a great illustrator *Even though they seem like rivals, Tamashi and Calder actually are best friends. Category:Male Category:Remnants of Light